User talk:Dream Focus
Never hesitate to say what's on your mind This is my talk page, so talk to me. Doing the best I can here, and if you know a way to do anything better please let me know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Content Production Manager Hi Thomas, My name is Peter and i'm the Content Production Manager at Wikia. We worked on your wiki a while back and as I recall you weren't a fan of our contributions. I'm wondering if I can revist the notion of sprucing up your wiki- for SEO and main page custom design. I would like to offer you one member of our team to help you out and only make some additions/changes based on your approval. I think it's a shame that your wiki doesn't have a custom skin, for instance, or a visually exciting main page with more images and dynamic content. Hoping you will consider working 1:1 with somebody on my team to really make your wiki shine! Peter 19:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't a fan of people going around deleting articles I created, and changing the theme setting and layout colors to what they liked, and not what the regular editors here voted that they preferred. And you can't really improve the main page, since even people logged in still see those super irritating video ads on the right side, that just distract from everything else. Any attempt to make a custom skin should be something which doesn't make it harder to read the actual content of the articles, and which is shown to the Taylor Swift fans here, to vote on whether or not to add it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) My name is Marcie Spence and I’m a Senior Media Researcher at a nonfiction, curriculum based, children’s book publisher called Capstone. I am currently working on a book in our Star Biographies series called Taylor Swift and we would like to include your photo of Taylor and Abigail Anderson. Would you be willing to let us use the photo for our book? Please feel free to visit our web site if you would like to learn more about our company at www.capstonepub.com. Thank you, Marcie 'Miller' Spence 15:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Marcie C. Spence Senior Media Researcher Capstone 151 Good Counsel Drive Mankato, MN 56001 phone 507.385.8388 fax 507.345.1729 [[]]m.spence@capstonepub.com www.capstonepub.com ::Is this an officially sanctioned book? If Taylor Swift gave you approval, she'd have pictures for you to use. The ones we have here are gotten somewhere off the internet, so we have no rights to them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thomas, I hear you lowd and clear re: the last time- it wasn't handled properly on our side. So, I'm going to ask somebody on my team to create a few custom skins for you that hopefully will be endancing and not distracting. Then you can take to the community to see if you guys want to use any of them... In my experience re: the ads, the more striking your main page design/layout, the less your eye goes to the ads, but perhaps that is something we can tackle together in the next round depending on how this new skin round goes. Sound good ? I'll come back to you with a few samples for you to choose from! Peter 20:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thomas, I've put 4 skins on my Swiftipedia talk page for you to view/share; (they may work best if you matched your main page color to match up with the skins so it's a seemless blend).... Look forward to your thoughts! Best, Peter 21:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any point in having them. I'll see what the other regular editors have to say, and direct them to that page to comment. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics Link Hi there, I'm Kmanwing and I'm helping out the Content Team by linking song pages to the Lyric Wiki .Since Lyric Wiki is licensed to host the lyrics, everyone on your wiki will be able to find the lyrics to the songs they love. If you want to jump in and help please do! Here's a page that explains how to do the interwiki linking really well if you need help... http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Lyrics [[User:Kmanwing ]] 03:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :There are plenty of sites that list lyrics already. If they are a fan of a musician, its best to visit that musicians wiki anyway, or the official website of the person. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) New skin Hi Thomas, Hope the community is digging the new skin! I saw your Fan Survey page. Very cool, u should feature it on your main page so you get more visits to it! Speaking of main pages, wondering if we can show you a few navigation portal ideas (so you won't need the Table of Contents); also if we gave you a live news feed could be helpful? Are you open to some general ideas we could run by you??? Thanks, [[user:bchwood}} :Having a news feed would be nice. The newer wikis have a superior system of tabs at the top of them. I wonder why they didn't update all the wikis to have that. Make any major changes on a side page just to let everyone see and comment on it first before trying to change the main page of course. I don't even see the skin you added, unless I hold down CTRL and use the mouse wheel to zoom out. I think its for people with wide screen monitors, or just larger monitors than mine. If I zoomed out enough to see it the text is too small to easily read. But others seem to like it so its fine. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thomas, I'd love to put up a poll on the main page asking the commuinty to vote on how many Grammy's they think Taylor will win....would be fun! what do you think? Cheers, user:Bchwood :I added a page for all the polls. There are some already made. See Polls [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:09, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for welcoming me! This moment is perfect, please don't go away 03:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was just browsing Inheriwiki, stumbled on Swiftipedia and wouldn't you know it, here you are.v/r TP.Tparis00ap 02:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been editing the wikia for over four years now. This is just one of the wikis I created and maintain. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Very neat. I've always liked Wikia but never managed to get myself involved like I've done over at Wikipedia. I guess I just dont have the time for two Wiki's. Not a bad Wiki you have here, keep it up. ;) Tparis00ap 18:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi, Dream Focus. I was wondering if you wanted me to redesign the main page on the wiki so it's a little more... flashy? Well, not so much flashy, but... attractive and welcoming to new users. If you'd let me, I have a lot of excellent ideas for the redesign of the main page. And if you don't like it, I can change it back for you. Just let me know on my talk page or on yours, whatever you prefer. =) Thanks for your time, and I hope to talk to you soon. ---Tsu'tey♫ 19:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that'd be great. Make a test page first though, testmain or whatever, and then I'll gather everyone up to post their opinions and once we have something everyone agrees on, I'll move it to the main page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) It may be a few days, but I will try and get to it as soon as possible. I'll contact you when it's done. Thanks! ---Tsu'tey♫ 20:59, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Urget Question (Must be answered in three days) Hiya again! I am in urgent help with my communications technology homework. Now, before you say, "why are you asking me?" I must explain my reason. Me must make a sports video montage, and it must be to music. I was wondering, which song does Taylor sing that will best fit into the video, if there is one? Please think about this and answer back ASAP. Sincerely, Swiftykitty2K ;-D 21:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Long Live or Change (lyrics) perhaps? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I would like some help. Hello, I am Paris:) and I love Taylor Swift obviously. Well, I added a page, called "Superstar." I was trying to add a picture, but it is not letting me, Is there anything you can do? Thank You. 23:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :When you edit, you click the 6th symbol that appears on the top, that looks like a picture. Then you change it to the name you want. Click on it, and then it asks what picture you want to upload. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you 00:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's ok, thank you! 00:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hi, I just finished the design for the main page. You can find it here. If you would like me to make any adjustments, just let me know. =) ---Tsu'tey♫ 16:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :You left out a lot of information though, such as links to her band, her family, and whatnot. I see no reason to have a poll there at all, it just taking up a lot of space. Good to have a picture of her albums and links to pages about those though. Need to link to where people can find the lyrics to her songs Lyrics, and other things of possible interest. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Most wiki sites have polls on their main page, so I'm going to leave that on there, but if it's really irritating you, I guess I can remove it. I'll work on the rest and have it done soon. ---Tsu'tey♫ 22:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, again, I just found something that might be useful. I realized that WikiaLabs has this "Expanded Wiki Navigation" feature so that all your links to articles you find important can be put up at the top where those little tabs that say "Popular Pages", "Lyrics", "Fan Survey", and "Community" are. I think it would be simpler if you did it that way. You find the option to turn this feature on here, and for further inspiration, check out the main page on the Adele Wiki. Thanks. =) funny Ellen visit I just found this on Taylor's official site. http://www.taylorswift.com/media/videos/17443/28182 [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) List of Songs Hey umm.....do you mind if add Taylor's un-released song Diary of Me ''to the list of songs.If you go on YouTube.com and type in "Taylor Swift" you can find a lot of Taylor's un-released songs. Thanks, Twilightsagafan :Go for it. Whatever you find out there, you should never hesitate to add. And whenever any of those songs do get released, we can copy them over to whatever album they get released on. [[User:Dream Focus | '''Dream Focus']] 22:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) photo I drew that photoBovina96 22:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 :I have absolutely no idea who you are or why your first and only post here is to show me a picture of something you drew. Perhaps you are looking for the art wikia? Can you draw Taylor Swift on a unicorn riding down a rainbow from heaven or something related to this wiki? That'd be cool. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. But I get the lyrics for A-Z Lyrics,So next time,I will put them in a row,like you have on my talk page.Oh Taylor did do a cover of "Super Bass" by Niki Minaj. "Darlin' Don't you dare look out your window,everthing's on fire." Founder Hi! Who's the founder of this wiki? :I am. There were various placeholder bits about that had one page with nothing on it, and a single picture, and that it. I came in and made the wiki, surprised no one had done it before me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Asking for Help! Hey there! I know you don't know me, so introduction first! First, can I just say, I LOVE Taylor, and I LOVE what you guys have done with this wiki! It's gotten to be so big, and people are contributing and interacting, and that's great to see. So kudos to you! But I'm really struggling with my wiki. I've tried everything -- polls, videos, photos, songs, albums, galleries, sliders, you name it..and I still have yet to get any traffic views on the site. I don't get it, because Carrie Underwood is on the same level of superstardom as Adele, Katy Perry, Taylor, Rihanna, etc and all of these other female singers who have great wikis. So I'm not understanding why people are jumping at the chance to be a part of it. It's a little shocking. But I'm really struggling with things like design and fonts, and arranging material on the pages, and of course drawing in users. I just really need help, because I feel like I'm failing. And I don't want to give it up, but if something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to have to. There's no point editing on a wiki that no one ever sees, you know? It's pointless. If you can help in any way, I would so appreciate it! http://carrieunderwoods.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Carrieunderwoodfanforlife * *:There is another wikia named http://carrieunderwood.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity which you need to contact staff about erasing, and then renaming your wikia to that name. When I Google for "Carrie Underwood wikia" I see them appearing, and your wikia not listed anywhere at all. And Google searching for "Carrie Underwood wiki" shows you third, with this dead empty placeholder wikia getting the spot just above you. You also need to do surveys to ask people what they want on the site. I personally don't like the picture being used for the background image, but others wanted it, so I put it up there. You need to have a page for all the lyrics to her songs, so when someone Googles for that, they'll find their way to you. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) MissMaddyRylie13 *Hi this is MissMaddyRylie13. I live for Taylor Swift. Why did you take down the lyric videos from YouTube I put up? :If there is an official music video, then why would you need anything else? If they wanted to know the lyrics, then they'd just read them on the lyrics page, not need to go elsewhere from there to see them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Hi Dream Focus! Awesome wiki. Is it okay if I can be an admin or a chat mod, please? Thank you. :You created 30 second previews. Where did you find the song at? Just link to the official location of the 30 second preview please. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Rights Hey, Dream Focus. I've been on the wiki for about five months, have 100+ edits, and have been editing very recently. Is it okay if you could please give me some rights? I'd appreciate it if you could make me a rollback, but I'd like to be an admin. I know that there is no reason to promote users, but Taylor is going to release her new album and I presume that she is going to have a "Red World Tour". I'm very sure that this wiki will get popular soon. I can edit on this wiki on a daily basis, actually this wiki is on my bookmarks. Thank you for your consideration. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) :There is no need for any more administrators. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand. May I please be a rollback? XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) ::Done. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I can contribute about every other day. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Suggestions Hi, Dream Focus. I have some suggestions for this wiki. I hope you will consider them. Polices You should enforce some polices for the wiki. I noticed some users inserting vandalism on the wiki. They deserve a ban. :I have banned plenty. But if its a random IP address that keeps changing every time they log in, that's not really possible. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Message Wall You should enable the Message Wall feature. It is more convenient and easier to use then talk pages. :I prefer talk pages. Easier to keep track of who responded to who when more than two people are talking. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Thank you for reading. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Chat room feature Hi! I just joined this wiki and helped out some pages a little bit. I will continue to edit more...but just wondering...is there a chatroom feature? There should be! I would love to go into a chat room and talk about Taylor and her music. Just a suggestion...thanks! I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 05:13, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Do to the amount of vandalism and spambots this wikia has at times, I don't think it'd be practical to have one. Someone would have to monitor it at all times. I don't think I can just turn it on at set times when an established editor is logged in and able to monitor it. I'll ask wikia if they can add that feature though. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC) *Testing it now. Can anyone start a chat or just administrators and those appointed to be acceptable? Do you see a chat option new user? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC) *You don't seem to be around to help me try this out right now. I'm turning it back off until I get some answers from the wikia staff. I sent them this message: "Can I set it so only approved people can start a chat? I don't want any spammers or vandals causing problems. I want it so at least one appointed trusted user has to be in the chatroom for it to remain open. When it is open, a link should appear somewhere everyone on the wikia can see." [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi. Sorry for interfering, but anyone can start a chat, except users without accounts. I would like to monitor it, if you decide to enable it. I can be on it every day for about 2-3 hours. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) ::Yeah, anyone can start chats, no need to monitor it, the words on the chat can be deleted if no one is on the chat. You would need some active chat mods to watch the chat(These people can kick or ban people), but I wish there was a chat too! Also, can you enable comments? I would like it if I can comment on the pages, because... I don't know. But that would be awesome! ---User:Bnm786 ::If you read some messages of Dream Focus on his talk earlier before, he said that he would not enable comments because "people would just say how they loved the music and whatnot". XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) :::I never once said that, here or anywhere else. Search for the word "chat" on this talk page. And I already asked a wikia staff member about making it so you need at least one approved person in the chat to keep it open, and am waiting for their response. It shouldn't be that hard to ad. One line of code really. If (administrator_number 0) AND (chat_moderator_number 0) exit chat; [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:41, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, great! XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) *I have learned that only registered users can use the chat. So far less of a concern about problems. So I'm going to go turn it on, and see how it works out. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:27, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Saw it. I'm on it right now. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) question who's the founder? 02:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I am. Someone else had a placeholder here, just a single sentence and a single picture on the main page, and nothing else. They abandoned it eight minutes after starting it. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tam.tamiscrayons That was on December 18, 2009‎. I then showed up at July 16, 2010‎ and started the actual wikia, adopting it since it was listed as abandoned. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Chatmod Thank you for making me a chatmod. I'll be on chat for 2-3 hours every day and I'll be sure to kick/ban when there are trolls. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) RE: Categories Ok. I'll add it. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) friends hey! can you teach me how to add new friends, and etc.... pleaseeee!Taygabswift13 (talk) 14:13, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know of any wikia that has that function. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Mentor Program Hi Dream Focus. I’m Brandon, a Community Manager here at Wikia. One of my roles is working with the Admin Mentor Program. That program is one where a number of really experienced wiki admins work as mentors to help admins who request help with various aspects of managing a wiki. These mentorships are done between the two mentors on the team that’s assigned to the wiki and any admin who wants to participate in the program. It’s a hands on learning experience designed to empower admins with the knowledge and skills they need to be the best admins they can possibly be. I saw a little while back that you posted a comment on Jimmy Wale’s Community Central wall saying you needed help in being able to deal with spam and vandalism. Would you be interested in having one of our mentor teams help you out for a few weeks? They won’t actually deal with the spam and vandalism themselves, but they can help you in learning how to best deal with it. They can also help you with other aspects of the site, such as the main page, the wiki’s background, policies, and so forth. This wiki is growing a lot lately, and we want to make sure it succeeds! If you do want to be mentored, please let me know. Feel free to also let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I just had to block another IP address, having warned them previously and they just vandalized the same page with more nonsense. Check my block log record please. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=block&user=&page=&year=&month=-1 I don't think you can do anything to stop people from committing vandalism other than blocking all IP addresses from the Wikia. I'd rather not have to go that far. So far its not a problem since I get an email when something is changed, and look into it, and can deal with the problem straight away. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:50, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Just to clarify, do you want to sign up for mentoring from the Admin Mentor Program? There are ways they can help. One important area could be learning new ways of dealing with vandalism. For example, learning about the Abuse Filter, and how to seek help from the Volunteer Spam Task Force when needed. As well as any other subject you might want to cover (design, policies, etc). - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :No. Not needed. I think we're doing just fine here. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm SapphireOfNeptune, and I have been working on this Wiki my friend created (I think that it's also for Taylor Swift). She is thinking of closing it, so I wanted to offer this background that I worked on before- Here. Also, if you are looking for any Admins on here, may I apply? I'd really like to help! SapphireOfNeptune (talk) :You don't need to be an administrator to edit. Also you just got here. I notice that wiki started in September, and only has 13 pages on it. I'm happy with the background image we have now, thanks anyway. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Main page Hi, Dream Focus. I customized a sample of the main page, since I thought it could use more code. You can view it here, please tell me what you think. I transfered most of the info from the present main page, but added more code to it to make it more presentable. If you think my sample should use more info, please tell me. I will add it. I worked really hard at this, so I hope it's okay. Ariana Grande Forever :) :Most of the information isn't presented at all. Nice looking layout though. I copied over the family part, since there was a picture for everyone in her family, so that works well in that section. Why list some of her friends, and not all of them? What about all the other stuff not listed at all? A lot of people view pages they won't find unless they see them linked to on the main page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, here it is. I've transferred everything from the main page, added code to it and fixed the layout. It's finally finished. Again, you can view it here. Tell me if you like it or not. If it's okay, I'd like you to copy all my text on the sample page, erase all the text from the real main page, and paste my text to the page. Thanks! Ariana Grande Forever :) 08:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Done. Great work. I added in an image and link to Dianna Agron but its loading a bit off center. Any idea why? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) That's weird. Ariana Grande Forever :) 01:56, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "The Beat" Videos Hi Dream Focus, just wondering if you would suppor the addition of news videos from "The Beat"? Wikia has the legal rights to use these news clips, which are produced by Billboard. It would be up to you whether I upload them to blog posts, the main page, or even articles that might reference the news subject. Here is an example video! ' PORTERFIELD ' 02:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :No indeed. The only thing about her we need here was the one sentence about her latest album selling 1.2 million copies in one week. The rest was just a lame joke about her, and most of it about other people. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:58, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Taylor Swift and I meeting. Thanks! I'm trying to meet taylor for the first time. Are you friends with her? Derpy Sparkle (talk) 14:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Never met her before in my life. Sorry, can't help you there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC)